A Bundle Of Joy
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: This semester is going to be tough in Elementary High, specially for two certain red heads. Lets just say, a little bundle of joy came in on their lives. LennyxLaney. Rated T for various reasons.


A Bundle Of Joy

Chapter 1

No ones POV

Health class: 11:24 a.m, Elementary High School

Everyone rushed in the class room as the late bell rang for the now finished passing period. Laney, a girl with semi long fire truck red hair, took her seat next to Kin, her band mate/friend.

"Alright, everyone! Take your seats! Take your seats! Class have begun!" The health teacher, Ms. Briggs, clapped her hands in delight for her thoughts of today's lessons.

"Alright everyone, as you know, today's the first day of second semester of your 10th grade year! Isn't it exiting?" Ms. Briggs said cheerfully. Some faint 'woo hoos' were heard and some 'who cares' were said in the crowd of students.

"Wow, I just love that excitement and enthusiasm." Ms. Briggs said sarcastically. "Anyway, since its our first day, I came up with an assignment so exiting that it'll knock your socks off!

"What do you think the assignment is gonna be?" Laney asked Kin in a low whispered voice.

"Meh. I don't really think its that exciting." Kin said in reply.

"Anyways, this assignment is going to require a partner, which I will be assigning you guys with. Now are you ready for this big project?! Huh?! Huh?!" Nothing in reply.

"I'll tell ya anyways! You guys are gonna be assigned to care for a baby animal/organism!" This caught all the teens attentions.

"WHAT?!" The whole class yelled in unison.

"I know, awesome right? Anyways, I'll tell you your partners or should I say 'couple' and then once that's done, you and your partner are going to come up, pick a card from this hat, and you'll see what animal you're going to raise." Ms. Briggs got a clipboard and a hat.

As the teacher started to call out the names, Laney sulked into her chair.

"This is stupid." She said staring at nothing in particular.

"I know. What's the point of this? This'll take time from band practice. We should tell Corey at lunch." Kin said to Laney as she was rolling a pen around her desk.

"Laney!" Laney snapped her head up to the teacher who called her name.

"Laney Penn and Lenny Nepp are paired together!" Ms. Briggs said happily before calling up another 'couple'.

"Wwhhhaaaa…" Laney said, trying to figure out what Ms. Briggs just said.

"Haha poor you." Kin said snickering. Laney glared at him.

"Kin, not help-ing." Laney said through gritted teeth. She was getting furious.

"Ms. Briggs, I do not approve of this and I want to change partners!" Laney and Lenny said together. Ms. Briggs just smiled.

"Well, too bad." She said happily. Lenny twitched an eye.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked before sitting down. Lenny and Laney glared at each other.

Laney's POV

Out of all people in this class, I'm paired with LENNY instead of COREY. What did I do to deserve this?!

"Time to call out you're offspring or should I call it 'child'? Eh? Eh?" Alright there must be something seriously wrong with this teacher.

"Anyway, I'll do the first four since this is so exciting! Whoo!" She reached her hand inside and took out a card from the hat.

"Kin and Kim, you're caring for a baby bird. Konnie and Kon, you're caring for a baby lizard. Mimi and Joseph, you're caring for a puppie, and Mordecai and Lizzay, you're caring for a hamster. The rest of you come up with your partner when called and get a card."

"Haha, you're paired up with Kim." I mocked Kin. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Shut up!" He pouted.

After a while I got bored and put my head down.

"Laney and Lenny! Laney and Lenny!" I hear my name. I looked up to see Lenny waiting next to the teacher.

I got up and walked over to Ms. Briggs.

"You guys are the last ones. Go on! Pick!" I groaned and got a random card and handed it to Ms. Briggs for her to read.

"Awwwww, you guys are having a human baby girl!"

"Huh?"

**Hello! I had this idea and decided to create a fanfic with this idea! Bad? Good? Tell me what you think! And don't forget to review, favorite, or like! Bye!**


End file.
